


Gay Shit 1

by SpaceRaindrops



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 22:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRaindrops/pseuds/SpaceRaindrops
Summary: Gay shit between my ocs Beatrice and Ruby owoself-indulgent...





	Gay Shit 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay shit between my ocs Beatrice and Ruby owo
> 
> self-indulgent...

A pair of footsteps patter down the empty hallways of the Rosehaven Palace. A door creaks open and shuts just as slowly, as two girls flop onto the large bedding laid in the center of the room, a nest of pillows and blankets engulfing them both. One is princess Rubelline, a short pink-haired Icaran, elegantly dressed, with a pair of large wings unfurling from her back. The other, is her bodyguard, Beatrice, who wears a similar costume, but a sword kept to her side, and her long hair tied back into a bun. Her wings flutter as they both flop into the cocoon of softness.

"Bea, did you see that!?" Ruby laughs, grabbing Bea's hands in hers, with a huge glimmer in her eyes.

"Ruby, I don't think anyone would _let_ you forget how you hijacked the fireworks show, writing 'gay' in the sky for all to see" she says, a smirk creeping on her lips. She brushes away a stray hair in her face, glancing at the clock on the wall. "Since we are here, and the festival isn't going to end for another few hours, how about we do something together?"

"I don't know if I want to face my father after that. He'd be SO angry" she chuckles. "Though, I would like to get out of this dress as soon as possible"

"You can take it off here, it's just me and you" Bea says, leaning her face on her hand. "I'm dying to get out of this too though. These are not comfortable, although it's nice of your parents to provide me with such elegant clothes. It makes me feel like they actually like me.." she trails off, letting her long hair down, and placing her sword on the floor next to the bed.

Ruby stands slowly, pulling off layers of her elegant clothing, stopping as she reaches her corset. "Bea, I need some help untying this. I can't reach back there."

"Of course, milady" Bea replies, quickly untying the ribbons on Ruby's corset, her touch lingering a bit too long after she takes it off. Bea steps closer to Ruby, pressing herself again ruby's small frame. Ruby, in turn, tilts her head up, laying against Bea's shoulder.

"Come on, you should get undressed too, before your corset squeezes the life out of you" she says with a smile. "I will grab some spare clothes in the mean time." She walks away with an air of dignity, which Bea admires. Beatrice starts pulling off her clothes, untying the corset by herself. She takes a deep breath in once it's finally off, and starts tidying up both of their clothes, placing them on the hangers of the elegant wooden closet.

With a creak of the door, Ruby is back, holding two pairs of nightgowns. "I hope this one fits you. The servants have been off preparing for the festival, so your regular nightgown hasn't been washed yet." Bea just gives her an acknowledging nod, taking the nightgown and pulling it over her shoulders with a bit of a struggle. She then helps Ruby with hers, fastening up the buttons on the front, placing small kisses on her skin, as she trails up to meet her lips.

Their lips crash together sloppily, but with longing. Bea wraps her arms around Ruby's waist, as she in turn, places her own over Bea's shoulders. Bea pushes ruby backwards, both stumbling onto the bed. They both break away, gasping for air. Ruby runs a hair through Beatrice's long hair, sending a shiver down her spine, a small rumbling purr emerging from her throat.

"Good girl" Ruby praises, softly. Beatrice places a quick kiss on her cheek, then rests her face in the crook of Ruby's neck, enjoying the feeling of being together.

//im out of ideas for now,, spare me GHSKDGJHS i will eventually finish this LOL


End file.
